מתנות- כסופי הניבים
כסופי ניבים תוכן''' ' '''Eye of the Eagle (Lupus, Silver Fang Rank 1)' ' ' This gift allows the user to see long distance, over "two looks away". This gift will not work well in the city, as buildings tend to get in the way. It is, eerily enough, taught by an Eagle spirit. System: זמן : פעולה דירוג: -- כנגד: -- עלות: -- 1 נוסיס השפעה: משפר את טווח הראיה של הדמות במספר קילומטרים ומאפשר לראות פרטים קטנים ממרחקים גדולים. מוסיף 2+ לכל בדיקות הבחנה הקשורות לחוש הראייה. תוספת זאת באה במקום התוספת של מתנת חושים מחודדים עבור ראייה. רוח מלמדת: כל רוח מהברוד של הבז ' ' Falcon's Grasp (Silver Fang Rank 1) ' ' A leader must keep a tight grip on his power, and this Gift allows the Garou to do so literally. The Garou's hands or jaws tighten in a mighty death-grip, making it nearly impossible to escape. A falcon spirit teaches this Gift. System: זמן : אפס דירוג: – כנגד: -- עלות: 1 זעם השפעה: מוסיף 3 לדירוג הכוח של כל ניסיון לאחוז במשהו, תקף לסיבוב אחד. רוח מלמדת: בז ' ' Ice Dance (Silver Fang Rank 1) ' ' The werewolf can move on ice and snow with supernatural grace and speed. System: זמן : פעולה דירוג: – כנגד: -- עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: מוסיף 2 לדירוג הזריזות עבור כל בדיקה הקשורה בתנועה על שלג או קרח. מעלה גם את מהירות התנועה. מתנה זאת פועלת למשך 3 שעות. כאשר מתנה זאת מופעלת מסוגלת הדמות לספוג כל נזק קור כנזק רגיל כפי שעושים הוונדיגו באופן טבעי. רוח מלמדת: יסודן קרח ' ' Lambent Flame (Silver Fang Rank 1) ' ' The Garou can cause a silvery light to ignite around her body. This Gift is taught by a Lune. System: זמן : אפס דירוג: – כנגד: -- עלות: 1 כוח רצון השפעה: הגארו זורח באור בוהק. מקבל 1+ להגנה מפני התקפות פנים על פנים ו 1- להגנה מפני התקפות טווח. רוח מלמדת: משרת של לונה ' ' Sense Wyrm (Silver Fang Rank 1) ' ' The Garou can sense manifestations of the Wyrm in the nearby area. This Gift involves a mystical sense, not a visual or olfactory image, although Garou using this Gift are likely to say, "This place stinks of the Wyrm." This power requires active concentration. This Gift is taught by any spirit servant of Gaia. System: זמן : פעולה דירוג: הבחנה + הכרת העל טבעי כנגד: יכולות הסתרה עלות: -- השפעה: מאפשר לחוש בנוכחות השפעות של התולע. לא מגלה יצורים בלתי נראים אבל כן מצביע על נוכחות באזור הכללי. רוח מלמדת: משרת של גאיה ' ' Awe (Silver Fang Rank 2) ' ' The Garou, simply by her bearing and strength, proves to others her mastery and right to rule other tribes. This Gift is taught by a Falcon spirit. System: זמן : טקס קצר דירוג: כריזמה + הפחדה כנגד: כוח רצון עלות: 1 זעם השפעה: גורם לאחרים אשר רואים את הדמות להתייחס לגארו ביותר כבוד ויראה למשך סצנה. הקורבנות יראו בגארו נוכחות סמכותית ויהססו להתנגד לה או לחלוק עליה. הם יעצרו לחשוב ויהיו פחות נכונים לחלוק על הדמות. עדיין, מתנה זאת לא תהפוך את דעתם של המושפעים ממנה. מי שמתנגד לדמות עדיין יתנגד לה אבל ישתדל שלא לפגוע בכבודה של הדמות תוך כדי. על הדמות לנהוג בסמכותיות במשך דקה או שתיים לפני שהמתנה מתחילה להשפיע. אם מישהו מקורבנות המתנה תוקף את הדמות, ההתקפה הראשונה תהיה במינוס 1 לדירוג ההתקפה והנזק. לאחר מכן נשברת השפעת המתנה על כולם. רוח מלמדת: בז ' ' Empathy (Shadow Lords, Silver Fang Rank 2) ' ' To be a leader among wolves is largely a matter of physical dominance, but a human leader must understand his charges and follow their will to a degree. With this Gift, the Garou can understand those around him and live up to their expectations. A falcon spirit teaches this Gift. System: . זמן : טקס קצר דירוג: כנגד: עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: הגארו יכול לחוש את דעת הקהל אשר סביבו. המתנה מאפשרת לגארו לקבל תחושה של הקונצנזוס בקהל סביבו לגבי נושא כלשהו. המתנה לא נותנת שום אינדיקציה לגבי דעתו של פרט מסוים מתוך הקהל. על מנת להפעיל את המתנה צריכה הדמות לנוע בתוך הקהל או לסקור אותו מעמדת תצפית טובה במשך כמה דקות. המתנה לא יעילה בסשנים חיים כי למנחים אין יכולת לעשות סקר דעת קהל במצב כזה. רוח מלמדת: בז ' ' Fool's Silver (Silver Fang Rank 2) ' ' The Silver Fang can trick a victim into thinking an ordinary item is made of silver. Whereas greedy humans flock to the illusion, Garou are usually wary and back away from it. A Lune teaches this Gift. System: Garou who hold the item feel the sting of normal silver for about 10 seconds, after which the illusory "pain" vanishes. זמן : פעולה דירוג: כריזמה + אומניות יצירה (תוקף) כנגד: יכולת גילוי עלות: -- השפעה: יוצר אשליה על חפץ אחד כאילו נעשה מכסף. רוח מלמדת: משרת של לונה ' ' Luna's Armour (Children of Gaia, Shadow Lords, Silver Fang Rank 2) ' ' The Garou calls upon the blessing of Luna to deter any damaging attacks aimed at her. This Gift is taught by a Lune. System: זמן : פעולה דירוג: -- כנגד: -- עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: מעלה את ספיגת הנזק של הדמות בשלוש למשך סצינה אחת. ניתן לספוג גם נזק כסף בעזרת תוספת זאת ואך בעזרת תוספת זאת, לא כל דירוג ספיגת הנזק של הדמות. כאשר מתנה זאת מופעלת הדמות זורחת באור ירח בוהק, כמעט בלתי אפשרי להיות חשאי במצב זה. רוח מלמדת: משרת של לונה. ' ' Reason (Silver Fang Stargazer Rank 2) ' ' The Silver Fang who uses this Gift may temporarily free himself from Harano and Derangements. This Gift may also be used to partially defend against all sanity-endangering attacks. Examples of such attacks include the Galliard Gift: Headgames, and Malkavian Dementation Discipline and invasive uses of Mind magick. A Firebird-spirit teaches this Gift. System: זמן: פעולה דירוג: -- כנגד: -- עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: משחרר את הדמות מכל שיגעון ובעיה מנטאלית רגילים לשארית הסצנה. נותן + 3 להתנגדות מפני התקפות מנטאליות למשך שארית הסצנה. הבונוס שנותנת המתנה לא מצטבר עם הבונוס להגנה מנטלית שעשויות לתת מתנות אחרות. רוח מלמדת: ציפור האש ' ' Truce of Helios (Silver Fang Rank 2) ' ' Helios is, among other things, a spirit of reason and diplomacy. Garou who follow him are often skilled diplomats. This Gift helps ensure that the other side at least listens to the Garou's words. Helios is also an honorable Celestine; the Silver Fang may not use this Gift as a ruse to gain momentary advantages (gain time to set an ambush, for example). A Garou may learn this Gift from one of the Children of Karnak or from a Firebird-spirit. System: זמן : טקס קצר דירוג: כריזמה + נימוסים \הכרת תרבות הגארו \ קוסמולוגיה \ הבנת בעלי חיים כנגד: כוח רצון עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: כופה הפסקת אש בזמן שהגארו נושא ונותן עם יריביו. כל מי שהמתת פועלת עליו לא יכול לתקוף את הגארו. דירוג המתנה משתמש בכישרון המתאים ביותר ליריבים איתם מתנהל המשא ומתן. חדר מלא ערפדים מצריך בדרך כלל נימוסים בעוד שעבור משא ומתן עם רוחות רצוי לדעת קוסמולוגיה , מי שינסה להתקיף בכל זאת יצתרך לשלם כוח רצון וההשפעה עליו תשבר. רוח מלמדת: ציפור אש \ פניקס ' ' Word of Honor (Silver Fang, Philodox Rank 2) ' ' To a Silver Fang, honour is everything. This Gift imbues a Garou's words with his honourable bearing. As long as the Garou speaks the truth, others believe him. An Eagle spirit teaches how to speak clear and true. System: Anyone who listens hears that the Gift user speaks true. Listeners are not necessarily inclined to obey the Garou or follow his suggestions, but the facts are clear. The Garou must speak the truth, or the Gift automatically backfires. זמן : פעולה דירוג: -- כנגד: -- עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: הדמות קוראת בשמה של רוח כבוד לערוב שדבריה הם אמת. כל השומעים יודעים בליבם שהדברים שאמרה הדמות אמת הם. המתנה הזאת הפכה בשנים האחרונות נחלתם של פילודוקסים מכל השבטים ולא רק של כסופי הניבים. כל מי שמכיר מספיק את תרבות הגארו (2 ומעלה) יודע שדברים שנאמרו תחת השפעת המתנה הזאת מקבלים את חותם האמינות של רוחות הכבוד הגדולות של האומה. אם הדמות מנסה להגיד דברי שקר או אפילו חצאי אמת או עיוות של האמת תחת השפעת המתנה זאת היא תתקשה לדבר ואף עשויה להפוך אילמת עד אשר תגיד את האמת או תפסיק את פעולת המתנה. הבעת דעה ומתן פרשנות אישית של הדמות לא תושפע ע"י המתנה הזאת. המתנה רק תסמן כאמת דברים שיש לגביהם ודעות אובייקטיבית שהם אמת, לפחות עד כמה שהדמות מודעת. רוחות של כבוד קנאיות מאוד לגבי מילת הכבוד שלהן. גארו שנתפסו מזייפים את ההשפעות של מתנה זאת לא שורדים זמו רב. רוח מלמדת: נץ ' ' Honor Pact (Silver Fang Rank 3) ' ' The Honor Pact is another Gift of diplomacy. All participants must enter into the pact willingly. Those who participate exchange blood (most often by cutting their palms open) and swear oaths to Falcon. Spiritual bonds connect participants, and they may not work against each other's interests in any way. (The Storyteller has final say in what constitutes the edict.) Packmates bound by this oath are highly resistant to the tendrils of the Defiler Wyrm. The Children of Karnak teach this Gift. System: Garou who invoke this Gift but who frequently squabble or fight destroy the Gift's effects over time. The effects of the Gift last forever or until a participant breaks faith. The person who does so suffers seven Health Levels of aggravated damage (as he is rent by the spirit-talons of Falcon), and is marked as an oath-breaker (as the Stone of Scorn rite). זמן : טקס ארוך דירוג: כריזמה + טקסים כנגד: 10 עלות: 1 נוסיס מכל משתתף. השפעה: חותם ברית קסומה בין מספר אנשים, כל ניסיון לגרום לשבירת הברית באמצעים קסומים מקבל 3 - . אם אחד מבעלי הברית שובר אותה הוא מייד מקבל 7 נקודות נזק מיוחד, שלא ניתן לספוג וכבודו מוכתם בעייני הרוחות. רוח מלמדת: ילדיו של קארנק ' ' Princely Bearing (Silver Fang Rank 3) ' ' This Gift allows a Garou to temporarily raise her Rank. During this time, she is considered to be of that Rank, and thus can issue challenges and rulings appropriate to that Rank. This Gift is not used in the presence of other Silver Fangs, but traditionally only used when interacting with the lesser tribes. System: זמן : טקס קצר דירוג: כנגד: עלות: 1 כוח רצון השפעה: הדמות מקבלת +3 לכריזמה. מתנה זאת תקפה לשש שעות. המתנה לא גורמת לדרגת המעמד של הדמות לעלות לכמה שעות, בכיר עם מתנה זאת לא יוכל לקרוא לעצמו אלדר בעזרת כוח זה ולצפות שהקוסמוס יאמין לו. המתנה לא פועלת על אלו אשר בדרגת מעמד רשמית גבוהה יותר או שנמצאים מעל הדמות בהיררכיה מוסכמת הדדית. פעולת המתנה כלפי לא גארו תלויה בהחלטת מנחים. המתנה לא משפיע על דירוגי מתנות שמפחידות את הקורבן כגון True Fear, מסיחות את הדעת או שאר השפעות מנטאליות, רק על מתנות שגורמות לציות או פיקוד. רוח מלמדת: אריה \ בז ' ' Silver Bullets (Silver Fang Rank 3) ' ' The Gift allows the Silver Fang to change the composition of his ammo. As he fires each shot, the bullet changes to deadly silver. Lunes and Ancestor-spirits teach this Gift. System: The bullet remains silver after it strikes (whether what it hits is its target or not). זמן : אפס דירוג: -- כנגד: -- עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: הופך את הכדורים אותם יורה הדמות באותו התור לכדורי כסף. רוח מלמדת: משרת של לונה או רוח אבות ' ' Silver Claws (Silver Fang Rank 3) ' ' The Garou can turn her claws into silver, making her a terror against other Garou on the battle field. This Gift is taught by a Lune. System: ' ' זמן : פעולה דירוג: -- כנגד: -- עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: טפריה של הדמות הופכים לכסף טהור. הכאב גורם לדמות לקבל נקודת זעם כל תור, ולאבד נקודת חיים כל תור (דמויות שחסינות לכסף לא חסינות לנזק של המתנה). הדמות לא יכולה לעשות שום דבר מלבד פעילות קרבית כל עוד המתת הזאת פועלת. המתנה פועלת לסצנה רוח מלמדת: משרת של הירח ' ' Talons of Falcon (Silver Fang Rank 3) ' ' This deadly Gift turns the Garou's claws into impaling weapons, allowing her to cut muscle, bone and sinew as if it were paper. Combined with the Gift: Razor Claws, this is a truly devastating attack. A falcon of the Great Flock teaches this Gift. System: זמן : פעולה דירוג: -- כנגד: -- עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: מוסיף 2+ לנזק שגורמים הטפרים של הדמות. מתנה זאת נמשכת לשארית הסצנה. כל ניסיון לרפא את הקורבן באמצעים קסומים ירפא נקודת נזק אחת פחות. רוח מלמדת: בז ' ' Wrath of Gaia (Silver Fang Rank 3) ' ' The Garou is revealed by his foes as that which Gaia intended him to be: Her Chosen Warrior. Wyrm beasts will flee in fear unless they can master their instinctual terror of Gaia's Defender. This Gift is taught by an avatar of Gaia Herself. System: זמן : פעולה דירוג: כריזמה + הפחדה כנגד: כוח רצון עלות: 1 זעם השפעה: הדמות שואגת את זעמה של גאיה וכל משרת של התולע בסביבתה בורח מפניה לשלוש תורות. יצורי תולע מושפעים ינסו להתרחק מהדמות בדרך הכי פשוטה ומהירה אשר אפשרית. אם דרכם נחסמה הם ינסו לעקוף או לפרוץ את החסימה ואף יתקפו דברים שעומדים בדרכם ומנסים לעצור אותם. יצורי התולע המושפעים יגנו על עצמם במידת הצורך אבל לא יבצעו פעולות שלא קשורות ללברוח. יצורים שלא הושפעו יכולים לפעול כרגיל וכנראה ינסו להזיק לדמות. המתנה עובדת רק על יצורי תולע, משרתי תולע ודברים שהתולע שולט בהם. המתנה לא תמיד עובדת על ערפדים צעירים, רוחות רפאים וגארו שמושפעים קלות ע"י התולע אך אלו ירגישו אי נוחות ממנה. לשיקול מנחה. רוח מלמדת: אווטאר של גאיה ' ' Command the Heart of Rage (Silver Fang Rank 4) ' ' The Silver Fang can reach into the heart of another Garou and stifle her opponent's Rage. Even a frenzied Garou must obey the Fang's command. An avatar of Falcon teaches this Gift. System: This Gift works on frenzied Garou as well. זמן : פעולה דירוג: כריזמה + דחף חייתי כנגד: כוח רצון עלות: 1 כוח רצון השפעה: הדמות תופסת פיקוד על השימוש בזעם של גארו אחר למשך סצינה אחת. הדמות יכולה לחסום את השימוש בזעם או לשחרר אותו אבל ההחלטה מה לעשות עם הזעם נותרת בידי הקורבן. זעם רב מדי שנותר עצור במשך זמן רב מדי ישתחרר בסופו של דבר בהתקף פרנזי עוצמתי במיוחד אשר תוצאותיו נתונות לשיקול המנחה. לא ניתן לגרום לגארו אחר להוציא כך יותר זעם ממה שהוא מסוגל באופן טבעי. מתנה זאת פועלת גם על משני צורה אחרים שיש להם זעם. ניתן להשפיע רק על קורבן אחד בכל זמן נתון. רוח מלמדת: בז ' ' Ignore Death Blow (Silver Fang Rank 4) ' ' Tales say that the first Silver Fang died and was reborn; since that time, the Fangs have passed down this Gift. A Fang with this Gift can choose to ignore what would be a killing blow. This Gift is taught by a Lion spirit. System: זמן : אפס דירוג: -- כנגד: -- עלות: 1 כוח רצון השפעה: פעם אחת בסצינה יכול הגארו להתעלם מכל הנזק שנגרם מהתקפה אחת כאילו לא קרה. רוח מלמדת: אריה ' ' Mindblock (Silver Fang Rank 4) ' ' The Garou possesses a powerful psychic shield, increasing the difficulty of all attempts to affect or attack her mentally. This Gift is taught by a Falcon spirit. System: זמן : אפס דירוג: -- כנגד: -- עלות: -- השפעה: הדמות מקבלת +5 קבוע כנגד התקפות מנטאליות. הבונוס הזה מחליף את הבונוס של המתנה Reason, לא מצטבר. מתנה זאת לא משחררת את הדמות מבעיות קיימות, עבור זה קיימת Reason. רוח מלמדת: בז * דמויות אשר רכשו כבר את המתנה Reason ואשר עבורן שתי המתנות טבעיות יכולות לרכוש מתנה זאת בעלות של 20 XP בלבד. ' ' Mastery (Silver Fang Rank 4) ' ' The Garou can command other Garou (including Wyrm-tainted Garou such as Black Spiral Dancers) to do her bidding. This Gift is taught by a Falcon spirit. System: זמן : פעולה דירוג: כריזמה + הפחדה כנגד: כוח רצון עלות: 1 כוח רצון השפעה: גארו אחד יציית לפקודה אחת שתיתן הדמות. ביצוע הפקודה לא יכול להמשך ליותר מסצנה אחת. פקודות התאבדותיות או פקודות שנוגדות את העקרונות של הדמות (החלטת מנחה) לא ימולאו. מתנה זאת פועלת רק על גארו (ובני הדם שלהם). המתנה עשויה לעבוד על משני צורה אחרים אבל במידה פחותה ולפי שיקול מנחה. רוח מלמדת: בז ' ' Luna's Avenger (Silver Fang Rank 5) ' ' The Garou can transform her entire body into purest silver. She becomes a nigh-unstoppable warrior. This Gift is taught by a Lune. System: זמן : פעולה דירוג: -- כנגד: -- עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: גופו של הגארו הופך לכסף טהור. לשארית הסצינה הוא מקבל רק נזק פשוט מכסף, כל התקפותיו הלא חמושות גורמות נזק כסף. בנוסף הוא מקבל 2+ לחוסן. רוח מלמדת: משרת של לונה ' ' Paws of the Newborn Cub (Silver Fang Rank 5) ' ' The Garou prevents a target from using any special or supernatural abilities. She is as a newborn cub, with only mundane powers at her disposal. This Gift is taught by Falcon-spirit. System: Removes all special abilities of the opponent (aggravated damage, claws, Gifts, vampiric Blood Pool, mage Spheres, regenerative powers, special attacks). זמן : פעולה דירוג: תבונה+הכרת העל טבעי כנגד: כוח רצון או עמידות, מה שגבוה יותר עלות: 1+ נוסיס השפעה: עבור כל נקודת נוסיס אשר מושקעת במתנה הזאת מבוטלות כל היכולות העל טבעיות של הקורבן לתור אחד (לדוגמא: 5 נוסיס 5 תורות). רוח מלמדת: בז ' ' Strength of Will (Ahroun, Silver Fang Rank 5) ' ' Garou would follow an elder with Strength of Will to the gates of Hell itself if that were what it took. Werewolves with this Gift inspire their comrades with their own force of will. This Gift is taught by an avatar of Wolf. System: זמן: טקס קצר דירוג: -- כנגד: -- עלות: 1 כוח רצון השפעה: דירוג כוח הרצון הקבוע של בעלי בריתה של הדמות אשר לקחו חלק בטקס עולה בשלוש נקודות למשך סצנה שלמה. ניתן להשתמש בכוח הרצון הנוסף הזה כרגיל. כולל הוצאה של נקודות זמניות רוח מלמדת: אווטאר של זאב